Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a wireless communications, and more particularly to an automatic frequency calibration method and a small cell using the same.
Description of the Related Art
For improving the telecommunication service and the quality thereof, the operator may set up a plurality of small cells to build up a dense telecommunications network. Examples of small cells include femtocells, picocells, and microcells.
However, the frequency of the small cell may offset due to long operation or the environmental temperature. Once the frequency offset of the small cell is too large, the small cell may not function normally.